Drivers often keep respective hardcopies of their insurance information in their vehicles in case a vehicle incident such as a collision occurs. Following a vehicle incident, a driver may exchange insurance and contact information with another driver. Typically, drivers involved in a vehicle incident may use paper and pen to exchange insurance information. This paper and pen approach is also often employed to leave behind insurance information when a driver damages an unoccupied vehicle or other unattended property. In some circumstances, drivers may attempt to exchange insurance information by taking photos of the respective insurance cards.
Papers containing insurance information, however, are easily lost and damaged. Additionally, paper and pen may not be available or readily accessible in some situations. Furthermore drivers may be embarrassed or upset following a collision event, and confronting other drivers to exchange insurance information may be additionally distressing. Moreover, depending on the severity of the vehicle incident, a driver may be rattled to the point that copying insurance information via paper and pen or taking a photograph of an insurance card is prohibitively difficult. Therefore, a need exists for improved approaches to sharing and exchanging insurance information between individuals.